Market adoption of wireless LAN (WLAN) technology has exploded, as users from a wide range of backgrounds and vertical industries have brought this technology into their homes, offices, and increasingly into the public air space. This inflection point has highlighted not only the limitations of earlier-generation systems, but also the changing role that WLAN technology now plays in people's work and lifestyles across the globe. Indeed, WLANs are rapidly changing from convenience networks to business-critical networks. Increasingly users are depending on WLANs to improve the timeliness and productivity of their communications and applications, and in doing so, require greater visibility, security, management, and performance from their network. Radio frequency (RF) coverage maps, also referred to as a heat maps, provide information regarding coverage of particular wireless access points. RF coverage maps are useful for assessing the area or region of sufficient WLAN service, and for use in locating wireless nodes. RF coverage maps are typically derived from manual site surveys and mathematical modeling techniques. Some method generate RF coverage maps based on received signal strength values associated with transmission signals exchanged between a wireless node and one or more wireless access points. Received signal strength values may be obtained at various locations to generate a coverage map for the wireless access points. RF coverage maps may also be generated by estimation algorithms using, for example, pathloss models and ray tracing. However, shadowing from nearby walls and furniture, and the multipath effects inherent to various RF environments, make high accuracy coverage maps difficult to achieve.